Bath time and Confession!
by Ceylon
Summary: As usual team Natsu went on a regular mission but it isn't a regular mission wherein you help in a play or deliver a good. And Gray has feelings for Lucy but doesn't know how to tell her. Going to her apartment and inside the bath tub with her what's going to happen! WARNING: this is only one-shot and slightly hurried. (This is story is for a friend, Nora57) For GraLu week, day 6.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

"Ah~! Finally the job is done!" Lucy stretched her arms upward and release a sigh of relief.

"I'm so hungry! Let's go back to the guild! Race you there Gray!" Natsu exclaimed and started to raise up his pace of walking.

"You're on fire brain!" He started running.

"Oi!" Natsu started running as well.

"Natsu wait for me!" Happy flew faster towards Natsu and Gray.

"Those two never change." Erza sighed.

"The rivalry will never leave those two." Lucy said giggling a little. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Erza went out on a mission as usual but its not the same easy missions they previously went. Right now all of them are covered in mud and sweat, chasing big pigs inside a mud hole isn't an easy job (I mean come on normal size pigs are hard to catch what more if they are huge like giants).

"Urgh... I want to take a bath after we report in the guild." Lucy said.

-After 10 minutes-

"Finally!" Lucy exclaimed as she and Erza entered the guild.

"Where are Natsu and Gray?" She said.

"I told you I was here first!"

"No I was the one who entered the door first fire brain!"

"What did you say Popsicle?!" Natsu exclaimed and the rumble between the two has started once again.

"Oi Natsu! Gray! Stop already you're going to destroy the guild!" Lucy exclaimed then suddenly both of them stopped when Erza grabbed both of their heads and bumped each others forehead, hard. Making Natsu and Gray squirm on the ground.

"Thanks Erza." Lucy said.

"Let's just go to Mira and report so we could at least take a bath and change clothes." Erza sighed.

"You're right." Lucy replied and the two of them went to Mira's bar.

"It seems that you both need a relaxation." Mira said as she noticed the two mages covered with mud.

"Yeah, but before we take a bath we wanted to report about the mission." Lucy said.

"Oh its ok you don't need to tell me about it when I can see it from your appearance how it went out." Mira giggled.

"Can we have the reward now?" Lucy sighed.

"Of course. 50 thousand jewels, I already split it for you five."

"Yes! I can now pay my rent! I'll see you later guys!" Lucy grabbed her rewards and ran off to her apartment.

"Natsu I got our rewards!" Happy said as he brought one small bag filled with jewels to Natsu.

"Nice Happy, let's go and eat something at 8 islands!" He replied.

"Aye sir!" And with that the two storm off out the guild.

"Hey where's mine?" Gray asked.

"Hmm... I think Lucy grabbed two bags when went out to her apartment." Mira said.

"Ahh... Then I guess I'll just get it from her." Gray turned from Mira and sighed and started to walk away without noticing Mira's smile.

"Hmm... What will happened?" Mira giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" Laxus asked as he went in front of Mira.

"Nothing." Mira replied with a smile.

"You and that smile of yours always up to no good."

"But the results are always good." Mira continued to smile and Laxus just sighed.

-Lucy's Apartment-

"Landlady! I got the pay for this month!" She hollered as she entered the lobby of her apartment.

"Finally, I thought you're going to make me wait forever." The landlady said as she went out of her room.

"Here you go 10,000 jewels." Lucy handed a bag of jewels then she noticed that she had another one on her hand.

"Thank you. You can go now, you smell like a pig." The landlady grabbed one and went away quickly.

"I know I know." She replied and look at the other bag.

"I'll just keep it for a while and give it back to Natsu, Gray or Erza later after I take a bath." Lucy said to herself and went up to her room.

Gray's POV

"Tch. She has to grabbed two bags. Of all the people in the team it has to be her." I sighed while walking to Lucy's apartment.

 _'I have to go to her place and I smell like a pig. Well all of us needed a bath, maybe I could sneak into Lucy's apartment and... What am I even thinking?! She's a good friend and a team mate. Why do I even have this kind of thoughts?! I don't even know.'_ I thought and then I stopped and I realized that I'm already in front of Lucy's apartment.

"Ahhh... I need a bath." Lucy said to herself.

"Lucy's there already, might as well barge in." I grinned and climbed up to Lucy's windowsill.

Normal POV

"Yo Lucy!" Gray grinned at Lucy.

"Wha-?! Gray what are you doing here?!" Lucy screamed.

"There's no need to be surprised Lucy. We always barge in your room."

"At least when I have clothes!" She exclaimed and then this made Gray open his eyes and then sees Lucy only in a clad of towel and on her hand are her clothes.

"Ah..." His eyes widen by the beauty in front of his eyes.

"Stop ogling and turn around will ya?!"

"Sorry. I can come in right?" He said and he closed his eyes.

"Yeah come in." She sighed.

"Hey Lucy..."

"What?"

"Can I take a bath here too?"

"What?! But I don't have enough water for two people."

"Why don't join you then?" He grinned while his eyes are still closed.

"Gray do you even know that I'm a woman."

"Of course I know that."

"Then there is no way I can take a bath with you, besides the tub is too small for us." She muttered the last part.

"Do you think that we will not fit in the tub?"

"Yes! You're a man and huge!"

"Hey! At least I have abs and not fats." He argued.

"Well you have a point there, wait a minute! Why do you even want to take a bath here instead in your own house?"

"I believe that you have something that is mine."

"How can you be sure that is yours?"

"Mira said so. And I already saw the others having their rewards except me."

"I'll give it to you after I take a bath."

"Hey, what about me? I smell like a pig."

"That is what you get for going here without taking a bath."

"Fine then. I'll wait for you here and then your room will also reek like me." He smirked.

"I-I can always clean it up."

"Oh really? I think its starting smell like one now." He continued to smirk.

"..." She glared at Gray.

-Silence-

"Fine... Just don't touch me. And here I thought that it would be my boyfriend." She huffed and went to the bathroom.

"So can I open my eyes now?"

"Of course you can. How can you even go here while its close?"

-At the bathroom-

"Ahh~ This bubble bath is so good Lucy." Gray sighed as he went in the bath tub while Lucy is still standing 3 feet away from the bath tub.

"..."

"Hey Lucy if you don't get in here, you don't have anymore warm water."

"Mhmm... Close your eyes Gray." She said clutching on her towel.

"Okay, I'm closing them now. Get in here already Lucy the water is so warm." He closed his eyes and patted on the water.

"Alright alright..." She sighed and removed her towel and went in the bathtub with her back towards Gray.

"Okay you can open them now." She said.

"You know..."

"What?"

"I'm not going to do anything to you." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"I-I know that!"

-Awkward Silence-

"Hey..." Gray broke the silence.

"What?" She replied.

"I'm serious about what I'm going to say, okay?"

"What is it?"

"Uhh... How do I start this?" Gray nervously laughed.

"What?" Lucy giving out a chuckle.

"Okay, Lucy..." His voice trailed and then he grabbed Lucy's waist and pulled her towards him and hug her from behind.

"Wha-?!"

"I like you Lucy. I really do." He said while snuggling on Lucy's bare shoulders.

"Huh? Why me? What about Juvia?!" She exclaimed the last part and imagine Juvia being crazy mad when she hears about this.

"I'm not even in a relationship with her, what's the problem with that?"

"She's in love you Gray and you know that."

"I know that but I only see her as a good friend but Lucy when it comes to you its different."

"How different?"

"Well for one is that you don't cling to me everyday. I don't like that it feels awkward. I tried to hide these feelings because I know that it would ruin our friendship, but I hope that you don't look at me as a _friend_ only but as man Lucy." He replied seriously making Lucy look at him.

"Gray..."

"I know that you like Natsu but I'm not on planning on giving up."

"..."

"And I'm willing to wait for your answ-"

"So I don't need to hide as well."

"Huh?" He said in surprise plus he's even more surprised when Lucy turned to him and kissed his cheek making his eyes widen.

"What?" She giggled.

"Is that a yes?!" He asked and tighten his hug from her.

"Mhmm..." She nodded and giggled a little because Gray hugging her waist.

"Thank you Lucy."

"When do you even want to get out the bath?" She asked realizing that they are both in her bath tub and naked.

"I want to relax more Lucy." He said and laid his back on the wall pulling Lucy with him.

"Same here." She replied and closed her eyes.

"Hmm..." Gray smirked and then he stole a kiss on her lips.

"A kiss on the cheek isn't enough Lucy." He whispered to himself and closed his eyes.

* * *

Author's Note:

It's been forever when I made another GraLu fanfic, I hope you like it and I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. I made this fanfic for a friend Nora57 for her event GraLu week to be held in September 1-7 wherein different fanfictions with this pairing. If you are curious of the GraLu week its on tumblr ( .com) Anyways I hope you like this GraLu one shot ^w^ Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
